Les vapeurs de l'alcool
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: La guerre à pris fin et avec elle commence l'Ère des vainqueurs. Une ère où Blaise Zabini ne trouve pas sa place. De tranche de vie à missing moments il cherche sa place dans un monde qui l'a jugé coupable et où les vapeurs de l'alcool lui tienne compagnie.
1. Le calme avant la tempête

Une chemise à carreau sur un lit où le matelas garde encore les empreintes de deux corps, un carnet de voyage sur le vêtement et des draps froissés sont les seuls traces de vie dans la chambre. Des rideaux qui se balancent devant la fenêtre ouverte, des vêtements et objets qui s'entassent dans une malle en cuir posée sur le tapis crème au pied du lit complète le tableau d'une pièce figée sous l'impact d'un événement impromptue. Le temps semble s'être arrêté sous la violence de l'imprévu qui a frappé la scène.  
Le lit défait, la couette jetée à bas du lit, les vêtements éparpillés à côté de la malle brunie, le battant brisé d'un volet qui claque laisse à redouter le pire. Où sont partis les gens qui dormaient dans ce lit il y a encore peu de temps ? Qu'a t'il dont bien put se passer pour en arriver à rendre l'atmosphère pesante à ce point ?

Ce matin le petit jour se levait sur une journée comme une autre. Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets de bois en jouant au clair obscur avec les occupants de la chambre. Lovés l'un contre l'autre ils profitaient d'un matin sans réveil pour prendre leur temps. Quelques minutes avant que le temps emporte tout sur son passage. Quelques secondes avant que tout se fracasse sous la violence de l'orage qui s'annonce. Quelques mots qui une fois prononcés viendront défaire la digue qui avait été patiemment crée entre eux et le monde extérieur.

Pour l'instant ces mots n'ont pas encore franchis la bouche du jeune homme. Mais ses pensées sont là, prêtes à éclore sur ses lèvres elles tournent en boucle dans ses pensées ce matin.  
Il doit partir, quitter ce cocon dans lequel il commence à asphyxier. Il doit ouvrir une brèche dans la barrière qui l'empêche de sortir du monde qu'elle lui a crée.  
Emu il contemple une dernière fois son visage, il effleure de ses longs doigts sa bouche pulpeuse avant de se perdre dans sa longue chevelure noire. Si noire, trop noire, tellement différente de la chevelure de celle qui hante ses nuits. Fermant les yeux il tente de résister une nouvelle fois à l'appel de la nymphe qui peuple ses rêves pour se concentrer sur le visage de Gemma Farley.  
Las il passe sa main sur le visage pour se rafraichir les idées. Il ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il doit partir et laisser derrière elle la femme qui dors dans le lit.  
Il ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Il n'en peut plus de cette sensation de vivre qu'a moitié sa vie. Il doit arrêter d'ériger des barrières entre lui et le monde extérieur. Il ne peut plus laisser Gemma l'enfermer dans leur bulle pour le protéger des autres. Il doit réapprendre à vivre. Il faut qu'il quitte cet enfer et laisser derrière lui Gemma et sa possessivité, Gemma et ses colères, Gemma et son envie de le sauver de lui même et la guerre en le coupant de tout.  
Il doit lui dire adieu à elle et ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux trop grands et son sourire mutin qui si souvent le blesse.  
Il veut découvrir le monde, voyager, partir pour quelques contrées exotiques en espérant oublier la guerre, les gens qui lui font payer son passé et surtout enlever de sa tête Daphné Greengrass, ses cheveux longs et ses yeux bleues qui le rendent heureux à chaque instant. Il ne peut pas être avec elle, il ne doit pas. Elle n'était que pureté là ou lui n'est que souillure.

Il doit quitter cette chambre et fuir loin du monde qui veut sa peau pour la seul raison qu'il s'appelle Blaise Zabini.


	2. Quitter le pays

C'est enfin le moment de prendre son envol.  
La valise à la main, les yeux levés sur le ciel il contemple le tarmac avec angoisse. L'avion qui s'avance vers la rampe d'accès l'effraie, et à sa vue il se demande ce qui lui a bien pris de vouloir voyager au bord de cet engin de l'enfer. Quel idée de traverser l'Atlantique à bord de ce monstre de ferraille ?  
Mais il n'a pas le choix. Si il veut éviter les gens de son monde il doit faire comme les moldus. Alors à défaut de prendre un portoloin le voilà à l'aéroport d'Heathrow à attendre son vol direction JFK-New York. De là il prendra un vol intérieur avant d'aller se perdre dans un endroit reculé. Les Rocheuses peut-être ? Ou alors un autre endroit tout aussi sauvage. Peu importe du moment qu'il y a peu d'habitants au mètre carré cela lui conviendra.

Il sait qu'il a tord de partir. Nott a raison il fuit leurs détracteurs et en cela il leurs donne raison. Mais il n'arrive pas à être comme lui. Il ne peut pas marcher la tête haute pendant qu'on lui crache insanités et menaces de représailles à chacun de ses pas. Il n'est pas comme son ami. Il n'arrive pas à se dresser devant ceux qui l'ont jugé coupable de part sa naissance.  
Non il n'est pas comme lui, là ou Théodore reste lui il fuit sous leurs regards accusateurs.

Il veut laisser derrière lui le passé. Il veut arrêter de plonger dans les limbes de la dépression et les affres de l'alcool.  
Il part en laissant derrière lui Gemma et leur relation toxique qui l'a empoisonné au lieu de le sauver. Oui il quitte leur appartement où les objets brisés sont le reflet de la colère qui l'a emportée à l'annonce de son départ. Il la laisse derrière lui le coeur brisé en emportant la trace de ses poings sur son visage tuméfié.  
Mais surtout il part en jetant derrière lui un dernier regard en espérant apercevoir encore une fois l'ombre de celle qui a toujours été son ange gardien. Il part en sachant qu'il dit au revoir à sa dernière chance de vivre heureux avec celle qu'il aime.  
Mais il a fait son choix, il ne veut pas lui imposer l'homme torturé qu'il est devenu. Alors par amour pour elle, ou peut être par couardise il quitte le pays en laissant derrière lui la fin de la guerre et toutes ses conséquences. Aujourd'hui il prend son envol et il arrête afin de vivre dans la pénombre dans lequel la guerre l'a plongé.

Un dernier regard derrière lui, les doigts qui s'accrochent à la poignée métallique à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et il s'élance vers la porte d'embarquement. De l'autre côté du guichet l'attend le début d'un nouveau chemin qui l'amènera loin, très loin, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique où il espère que son nom sera inconnu. La bas une nouvelle vie l'attend et avec elle les promesses d'un lendemain sans cauchemars et vapeur d'alcool.


	3. Sortir de l'abime

L'air hagard il contemple son reflet dans le miroir. Le teint blafard, les yeux injectés de sang il a piètre allure. Il pensait qu'en venant ici il dirait adieu à ses cauchemars mais il s'est trompé. Comme toujours il a fait le mauvais choix. A croire que ces temps-ci tout n'est qu'une succession d'erreurs. Des erreurs qui s'accumulent depuis qu'il a quitté Daphné. Fatigué il se met à douter. A douter des raisons qui l'ont poussé à partir.

Il a eu tord, il n'aurait pas du se laisser porter par cette vague de haine qui l'a conduit à re sombrer dans l'abime dont Daphné s'était tant efforcé de le faire sortir.  
Emporté par sa haine envers les autres, par sa culpabilité envers elle il s'était remis à boire avant de partir avec sa compagne de beuverie.  
Se laissant porter par les jugements des autres à sont encontre et par les mots incisifs de Gemma il s'était oublié petit à petit dans une langueur abrutissante. Une douce torpeur que les accès de colère de Gemma ne parvenait plus à briser. Mais les coups qui s'étaient autrefois dirigés sur les objets avaient commencés à pleuvoir sur lui et l'avaient réveillé du cauchemar dans lequel il évoluait. Il avait à nouveau fui en laissant derrière lui une femme.  
Il s'était à nouveau enfermé dans la solitude pour échapper à ses démons. Mais il avait eu tord. L'envie d'alcool était revenu et avec elle ses cauchemars qui ne l'avaient jamais réellement quittés. Sans Daphné à ses côtés pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre il avait re sombré dans l'abime.

Il s'est trompé et son teint blafard qui souligne ses cernes et ses yeux fatigués en est la preuve. Sans Daphné à ses côtés il n'est rien. Elle est le gardien de ses nuits et la lumière de ses jours. Et sans elle il ne peut pas lutter contre l'assaut des vagues qui l'assaillent de toute part.  
Il a besoin d'elle pour sortir de sa dépression et son alcoolisme et ce n'est pas une faiblesse que de le reconnaitre.  
Il n'aurait jamais du refuser cette main qu'elle lui avait tendue. Il aurait du écouter Theodore qui, en le déposant à l'aéroport, lui avait donné la nouvelle adresse de Daphné en lui chuchotant qu'elle l'attendait. Mais non il avait voulu lui épargner ses faiblesses et ses démons. Il était partit sans se retourner en prenant du bout des doigts le parchemin où était griffonné l'adresse avant de l'enfourner rageusement dans une poche de son manteau en priant pour ne plus se souvenir de quelle poche il s'agissait.  
Il était parti sans comprendre que Daphné a autant besoin de lui que lui d'elle. Et le parchemin froissé qui s'étale sur son bureau en était la preuve. D'une écriture raide Theodore le supplie de rentrer au pays. Daphné est gravement malade. Apprenant son départ du pays elle avait arrêter d'espérer son retour et c'est tout juste si elle s'alimente dans l'état dépressif où elle est. Elle hante la demeure de Theodore en chuchotant sans cesse le prénom de celui dont elle espère encore la guérison et son retour au pays.


	4. La veille de noël

La table croulait sous les mets. Une énorme dinde farcie au pain trônait au milieu des convives tout autour d'elle on trouvait des montagnes de purée de pomme de terre, des petits pois accompagnée de leurs mini carottes, des marrons dans un bol se trouvait non loin des reliefs des fruits de mer qui avaient constitué l'entrée. L'alcool coulait à flot et faisait tourner les têtes de tous les convives. Les conversations s'étaient faite plus légère sous l'effet grisant des bourgognes qui accompagnaient le plat principal. Soudain la légèreté de l'ambiance fut brisée par une question posée innocemment par le nouveau compagnon de Pansy Parkinson.  
\- Blaise tu ne veux pas gouter un peu de ce bourgogne il est excellant ?  
C'était une question anodine qui avait été posée mais elle suffit à briser les sourires de la majorité des gens réunit autour de la table en cette nuit du 24 décembre. Le fil de la conversation perdu, c'est avec anxiété que tous attendait la réponse de Blaise.  
\- Non merci je ne bois pas d'alcool.  
La réponse avait été chuchoté dans une voix un peu raide mais elle suffit à relancer la fête. Les rires reprenaient et les sujets légers furent abordés dans le but clairement avoué d'oublier cet incident.  
AUjourd'hui c'était la veille de noel et tous autour de cette table voulaient en profiter tout en oubliant le passé le temps d'une nuit. Blaise était revenu au pays. Daphné avait retrouvé le sourire et l'appétit comme en témoignait son assiette remplie a ras bord dans lequel elle piochait allègrement quand ce n'était pas dans celle de son compagnon. Pansy avait ramené un nouveau copain et Theodore souriait en regardant tout ce petit monde réunit chez lui pour le plus beau jour de l'année.


	5. Un trou dans le coeur

Ce texte à été écrit durant la nuit Insolite de juillet 2019 organisée par HPfanfiction

Le thème était : Les premières lettres de l'un de vos paragraphes doivent former le mot "Juillet"

* * *

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'avance sans regarder derrière moi. Un chemin s'avance s'étend devant mes yeux.  
Il y a comme un trou dans mon cœur, et quand j'y porte mes doigts, je sens le relief de ma cicatrice.  
Les blessures guérissent toujours un jour, c'est toi qui me l'as dit et pourtant, là, je commence à douter.  
Les jours passent et ma blessure se creuse tandis que ton visage s'imprime dans ma rétine avec la douleur d'un fer chauffé à blanc.  
Eh Daphné, tu crois qu'un jour ton visage cessera de me hanter ?  
Tu as été mon phare, mon roc pendant tellement d'années, je crois bien que maintenant vivre sans toi m'est impossible.

Si j'avais su que c'était aussi douloureux je ne serais pas parti Daph. Et pourtant, je l'ai fait, j'ai tout quitté. Je t'ai laissé derrière moi. Tu es bien mieux sans moi et mes problèmes d'alcool.


End file.
